culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Logical Song
| Genre = Progressive pop | Length = 4:11 | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = Supertramp, Peter Henderson | Last single = "From Now On" (1977) | This single = "The Logical Song" (1979) | Next single = "Breakfast in America" (1979) | Misc = }} "The Logical Song" is a song by the English rock band Supertramp. The song was released as the lead single from their sixth studio album, Breakfast in America (1979), in March 1979 by A&M Records. "The Logical Song" is Supertramp's biggest chart hit in both the United States, South Africa, and their native United Kingdom and is amongst their most widely recognised radio hits. |title=Logical Song Review |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=26 April 2009 }} Roger Hodgson composed the song from an autobiographical point of view, from his experience of being sent away to boarding school for ten years. It won the 1979 Ivor Novello Award for "Best Song Musically and Lyrically".Lister, David. "Pop ballads bite back in lyrical fashion". The Independent. 28 May 1994. Retrieved 21 March 2012. Composition and lyrics "The Logical Song" was mostly penned by Roger Hodgson; Rick Davies wrote the vocal harmony on the second chorus. The song makes use of keyboards, castanets, and an instrumental section. Among the contemporary sound effects in this song are the 'tackled' sound from a Mattel electronic football gameBuskin, Richard (July 2005). CLASSIC TRACKS: Supertramp's 'Logical Song', Sound on Sound. and the Trouble "Pop-o-matic" bubble – both popular at the time this song was released. The lyrics are a condemnation of an education system focused on categorical jargon as opposed to knowledge and sensitivity. The lyrics are notable for their use of consonance, with a repetition of the '-ical/ -able' endings of multiple adjectives. Critical reception Rolling Stone called the song a "small masterpiece" praising the "hot sax" and Hodgson's "wry humor". The magazine also made comparisons between Hodgson and Ray Davies from The Kinks. Commercial performance The song was a hit on its original release, reaching number 7 in the United Kingdom and number 6 in the United States. |title=All music chart |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=26 April 2009 }} The song also spent two weeks at number 1 on the Canadian RPM Singles Chart, was the top song of the year, and was certified Platinum in Canada. It stayed for three months on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the summer of 1979. Personnel *Roger Hodgson – lead and backing vocals, Wurlitzer electric piano, electric and 12-string acoustic guitars *Rick Davies – Elka and Oberheim synthesisers, Hammond organ, Hohner Clavinet with wah-wah, backing vocal *John Helliwell – alto saxophone, siren whistle, backing vocal, intro breathing *Bob Siebenberg – drums, castanets, timbales, cowbell *Dougie Thomson – bass Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications |autocat=yes}} Scooter version "Ramp! (The Logical Song)", or just "The Logical Song" in certain territories, is a 2001 single by the German techno band Scooter, featured on their second singles compilation album Push the Beat for this Jam (The Singles 98-02). This version heavily samples Supertramp's recording, and makes lyrical references to British stadium house band The KLF. The single reached number 1 in several European countries, including Norway and Ireland, as well as number 1 in Australia in 2002. It reached number 2 in the United Kingdom, their highest ever charting single beating the number 18 peak of "Back in the U.K." in 1996; it has been certified gold by the BPI, selling over 400,000 copies and was the 15th best-selling single of 2002. The Scooter version became an anthem in Glasgow's ned culture throughout the 2000s.MacFarlane, Colin. The Real Gorbals Story: True Tales from Glasgow's Meanest Streets. p.224. Mainstream Publishing. 2007. Charts Certifications Legacy and other versions "The Logical Song" has been covered by Brad Mehldau and At Vance. The Hee Bee Gee Bees made a parody of this song for "The Scatological Song" and The Barron Knights made a parody entitled "The Topical Song". There was also a second remake by the German "Hands Up" band Rave Allstars in 2007. It has also appeared in TV shows such as The Simpsons ("I Married Marge"), History Rocks and the closing scene of The United States of Tara s series finale, as well as in the soundtrack of the film Magnolia. The song was covered in 2013 with a change to the primary drum rhythm by synthpunk band Mindless Self Indulgence. The song has also been reworded and used as a chant by supports of Australian football club Western Sydney Wanderers. References External links * Category:1979 singles Category:Songs written by Rick Davies Category:Songs written by Roger Hodgson Category:Supertramp songs Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:2001 singles Category:2002 singles Category:Metasongs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Scooter (band) songs Category:A&M Records singles Category:1979 songs hu:Ramp! (The Logical Song) sk:Ramp! (The Logical Song)